


Gone too soon

by Bokuakaachi



Category: South Park
Genre: April fool pranks gone wrong, M/M, Suicide, angsty, the kids are now adults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 22:59:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14122689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bokuakaachi/pseuds/Bokuakaachi
Summary: Tweek could not handle it anymore and this made Craig massively shock.





	Gone too soon

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! First fic after all these years hehe here’s some South Park fic.

 

_The night where the word suicide strike unto my mind._

_Life. Love._

_How to describe these things? A numb like me wouldn’t know until;_

_The cruel world’s decision to mock my fate, play my soul, and abolish what little insanity that I have. There, I stumbled upon the dark side of myself._

_Demotivated. Despair. Dead. A walking dead in particular._

_What are the odds of living anyway? I was just lost and trapped inside an unknown void._

_Self-loathe. Is what I’m familiar with._

_Apathy. The word that people described me._

_Sadness. Probably my best friend._

_Loneliness. A place that I adore the most._

_Depressed. Is what they called._

_Suicide. The thing that I yearned for._

_Good bye._

_Finally reunited with happiness._

_Thank you._

**-Tweek Tweak**

That was the note left by Tweek before he decided to close his eyes and sleep forever. The crumpled paper was still held by Craig, who was Tweek’s ex-lover, absent-mindedly stare at the nearby window. He was at Tweek’s former apartment specifically on Tweek’s deathbed. Craig couldn’t process what the hell happened, and couldn’t sink in that the blond boy that he dearly loved was gone, in just a snap of a finger. Tears were continuously flowed on Craig’s cheek, he didn’t bother if someone caught him crying right now. Hours later, the door creaked and a lady walked by and tries to catch Craig’s attention.

“Craig?”

“.....” he barely even heard his name that ends up not responding.

“Craig.”

“Yeah?” Audible reply by him cause of all the crying he had been doing for a few hours straight. The woman who entered was Craig’s sister, Tricia, currently checking his big brother if he’s okay and avoid doing something that end up like Tweek.

“Red is here, do you want to talk to her?”

“What does she want?” Tricia sighed at the tone of Craig’s voice. Red was supposedly Craig’s girlfriend right now except they broke up after knowing something about her, might be the reason why he broke up with Tweek.

“Just saying that she’s here and might want to talk to her.”

“Huh. Of all places. Wow.”

“Craig!”

“Fine. Let her in.” Reluctantly answered.

“Please don’t cause too much drama here. Cause you know it’s where Tweek-“

“I know. Get her and we’ll talk ASAP. Go.” He cut her so that it wouldn’t remind him the things that happened before. How he was hypnotize and left Tweek for it. Red knocked the door before going inside. It was heavy when she entered the room, she knows that Craig was in a bad mood. Aside from the fact someone died in the bedroom, Red readies herself from a mouthful of curses and blames which will end in a big guilt trip.

“Craig.”

“What do you want?” Craig. Didn’t bother to face Red it means that’s how he’s disappointed at her.

“I’m here to say sorry for what I’ve done to you and Tweek. I know it was a mistake but I sincerely regretted it. Please forgive me.”

“A mistake where you pretended to be pregnant, hog me for yourself, didn’t bother what Tweek feels until this happened. Wow. It’s all because of that god damn April fools prank of being pregnant. Thank you.” The cold sarcastic tone Craig used made Red got intimidated.

“I’m terribly sorry.”

“Guess what. See these rings on my necklace?” Craig decided to confront Red and raised his two golden bands.

“Don’t tell me..” Red was stunned. She knew that she fucked up big time and didn’t know that one hell of a prank would go deep until one life was lost.

“Yeah, no shit Sherlock. These rings were mine and Tweek’s supposedly engagement rings, the guy that I’ve spent almost half of my life and decided to marry him in the future was gone. Kudos to your prank. Was that funny enough to laugh about that joke around your girl groups?!! Was it satisfying to took one life and that person was the guy I’ve loved since fourth grade!!?” Craig started to burst. He couldn’t control his emotions, tears are falling rapidly and doesn’t give a fuck anymore. Red was scared, she didn’t know what to do, she was left speechless, and of course she doesn’t know what Craig feels at the moment. She stared at the bed and started to sob.

“Red. Please say sorry to Tweek. Not me, he was hurt all the god damn time. It was my fault I couldn’t stop him, it was the stupidest thing of me to not think of the consequences when I left him for YOU.” Craig shook his head and stare back at the window.

“I think.” Craig sighed. He doesn’t want any more negative feelings in the room.

“I think, you should go now. Leave me in this room before I throw my whole emotions on you.” Red nods and whispered a ‘I’m so sorry Tweek’ before exiting the room. Silence was met again after revelations had been enfold. Tricia then checked up on Craig before leaving the apartment.

“Craig.”

“What?”

“Before I go, I just want you to read this letter. Don’t you dare do something stupid, okay? Good night. See you tomorrow at the funeral.” Tricia left and Craig slowly opened the letter and was surprised it was from Tweek. Maybe it was two days before he left.

_Dear Craig,_

_If you’re reading this, I’m sorry. I’m terribly sorry. I know I did something unforgivable, but I’m so sorry. Just so you know, even if you’re on Red’s side some nights I still found myself being loved by you. I don’t know if it was wrong or not, hopefully my instinct was true. You know how much I loved you right? Ah! I really hope you’re on my side instead. I missed you so much! Yet, I’m sorry. I’m sorry for leaving without a notice, I’m sorry for rushing to end things, I’m sorry that you’re gonna miss me for years now, yes, I really apologize to all of what I’ve done._

_The only thing that I won’t say sorry to is I loved you so much that I want to marry you someday. Even if it’ll be in a fantasy now considering of what I’ve sinned. Anyways, can you do me a favor? Please, I beg you, do not follow my steps. Do not try to bring sadness to your family, think about your parents, Tricia, and Red. Okay? Keep on living until your heart’s content. That’s all I wanna say; I’m sorry! I love you! Good bye! Craig Tucker. My childhood sweet heart hahaha. Until we meet again babe. =)_

_Ps: please don’t forget take care of Stripe #4 juniors, the third, the fourth, and the fifth aka Stripe #4’s kids. Thank you._

_Pps: I do hope when we got to marry each other on the other life we could adopted guinea pigs and kids too. That would be fun right?_

**-Tweek Tweak**

  
At start of the letter Craig already cries, oh how he missed Tweek and his writing. The sweet coffee that Tweek makes before they went out together. Every domestic things they’ve done together they were like practically married during those days. Those flashbacks are starting to play inside of Craig’s mind which is a bittersweet.

“If only you’ve known that it was a stupid prank of Red and her girl group, we are probably be married right now.” He decided to hide the letter and went out on the veranda staring at the stars.

“Tweek, I’ve missed you so badly. I would love some of your coffee and just cuddle here right now.” Craig decided to bought Tweek’s apartment in that matter, certainly wouldn’t mind Tweek’s ghost visiting him in his sleep. After awhile, Craig went back inside and straight towards the bed and sleep. A ghost then stares at the sleeping man and held the two golden rings on its neck, a bittersweet smile was shown and decided to lay down next to Craig.

**Author's Note:**

> So how was it guys? Do you guys enjoy it? Or meh owo


End file.
